Camping
by boshrocks
Summary: After a long sell-out tour the band need some downtime. They go back to roots and go camping. Tent arrangements could be interesting. Three tents, six teenagers. review please. rating may go up- probably will
1. The Plan

Olivia stared straight ahead as the chaos swirled around her. Lemonade Mouth had been on a very long tour around the United States and she was very glad that it was coming to an end soon.

"It's not working!" Stella shouted for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"You seriously can't be a divaring about this!" here Olivia smiled a little; Wen loved to make up words. Divaring was his new favourite, usually in the face of Stella trying to be a hardcore rockstar and ruining his songs. "It's a good song!"

"Oh please! My little brothers could come up with better lyrics."

"Enough!" someone shouted and Olivia was astonished to find that it was her. "Guys, we're supposed to be friends. Look, it's been a horribly long tour but that's no excuse to fall out like this. Stel, you're my best friend and I love you but please, for the love of god, you gotta stop insisting on stuff like that. Wen, yeah, she was being a diva but you gotta compromise sometimes. You both have to cool off. Mo, fight count?"

"Forty seven since the tour started."

"Are you serious? That's like three a day. Come on guys, keep it under control." Charlie put in from the couch.

"We need some down time. Thankfully next week we get a vacation. We can go home and chill. But until then, please, let's just get through this week." Grudgingly they agreed. "Great. Now, who wants takeout?" general agreement was for Chinese so Olivia left the room to order it.

"Hey Mo, what was the fight count when it concerns Olivia?" Charlie asked.

"Seventeen. But she's right it is getting out of hand."

"I'll make you a deal Wen. Ask her out and I'll stop fighting you about her. 'kay?" Stella said.

Wen was about to answer when Olivia returned. She collapsed onto the sofa beside Charlie and put her head on his shoulder. Wen turned away and wandered over to the minibar to get a drink. He tossed one to Stella.

"Glad to see you two made up. So guys, what you got planned for the vacation?"

"Nothing really."

"Just chilling."

"Thought as much. But I had this idea that we should go camping or something. I'm totally tapped out song writing wise and I think we should get back to roots to come up with some more. What do you guys think?"

"That's a great idea. Campfire song writing. Sounds fun." Stella said enthusiastically.

They had decided, although none could remember how they got there, to start camping the first weekend they were back. They stocked up the tents and met up at Wen's house. There was a handy wood behind the house where he used to go camping as a kid.

Wen and Olivia turned out to be the only ones who actually knew how to put up a tent. The others sat back and watched as they raced to get the tents up before the other did. Wen may have won but Olivia's were neater.

Protesting that they got the tents up so the others had to build the fire and sort out dinner the remaining four band members were sent off to find firewood. Olivia went over to the boys tents to neaten them up.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Strong wind and they'll fall down on you." She chuckled. Wen crouched down to help her. Their hands brushed over the tent peg. Their eyes met and Olivia smiled shyly. Wen's eyes wandered to her lips.

Scott stumbled into the clearing walking backwards brandishing a stick, armfuls of sticks in the other. Charlie followed also brandishing a stick as the two duelled with them. Olivia cleared her throat and stood up, and wandered over to her bag.

The duellers stopped and faced Wen's glare.

"Really, guys, great timing." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry, man, didn't know."

Wen just gave him his best 'you're an idiot' look.

While the others tried to get the fire going Wen sat beside Olivia to watch.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Tent arrangements. Three tents, six people."

"Well they're big enough for two in each. Oh you're thinking sleeping arrangements. Boys in one girls in the other?"

"Three girls three boys. Doesn't work."

"Boy girl in each?"

"And you'd be opening the door to world war three."

"It wouldn't be that bad."

"I suppose, if we didn't put you and Stella in a tent together. Would she kill Charlie if we put them together?"

"No way. She's got a crush on him, she wouldn't kill him."

"She's crushing on him? I'm her best friend how did I not know that?"

"Please, everyone tells me everything."

"That's true I guess. So presuming Mo and Scott will share and Charlie and Stella, that leaves…"

"Us in the third one." They shared a look. Wen looked away and grinned.

Nearby the other band members exchanged excited raised eyebrow grins. They, of course, had been eavesdropping.

Perhaps they wouldn't even need their plan.


	2. Ground Rules

"Okay guys, ground rules." Olivia announced as everyone gathered around the pitiful fire. Dusk was drawing in and a slightly chilly breeze ruffled the trees around them. "Wen, fix the fire please, before we all freeze. These idiots clearly don't know how to build a sustainable fire."

Wen grinned and winked, tipping a cheeky salute as he knelt down to obey his orders.

"Ground rules? Cone on, we're not back at school anymore." Stella protested.

"Yeah, you're not going to turn into Benigan and send us to detention are you?" Charlie joked.

"No, but for the sake of everyone's peace of mind we need to establish ground rules. The sleeping arrangements might seem a little odd and if they don't work we can swap round a bit until they do work. Okay? First rule; no peeking. We're all teenagers with hormones going wild. Change behind bushes and if any boy is caught peeking at one of us changing there will be serious trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Scott asked.

"Stella will be in charge of punishment." Olivia's grin was decidedly evil now.

"Oh that's harsh." Wen laughed.

"Don't think I won't turn her on you, pal." She leant forward and ruffled his hair playfully.

"What about if the girls start peeking at us when we're changing?" Scott asked, indicating the other boys.

"Oh please, like any of you have anything worth looking at." Stella scoffed.

Two of the boys protested and Olivia sat down on her log again. Wen pulled himself up onto the log beside her.

"All this fuss about something we all saw when we were in kindergarten."

They shared a look and Olivia began to giggle.

"It's not that funny." Wen protested.

"The whole thing's hilarious." She corrected, waving a hand vaguely at their arguing friends. "Talk about battle of the sexes."

Wen chuckled. "Some boys and girls weren't meant to coexist together."

Olivia's giggles subsided. "But some were." She blushed.

She cleared her throat and turned back to the campfire. "Guys! Guys! Stop yelling at each other!" begrudgingly they ceased fighting. "Thank you. Okay. Ground rule two; equal share in making food and stuff. Got it? Good. Rule three; let's keep the pranks to a minimum, okay? Rule four; tolerate the things that usually drive you mad. I want a peaceful vacation where we can all relax and have fun."

"Any more?" Mo asked.

"Um…maybe, if things don't go so well. So what do we have for supper?"

"Hamburgers."

"Scott, get them started and keep an eye on them. The rest of us will get to work on new songs. Okay guys, what have you got?"

_Half an hour later._

"I'm sensing a theme here." Olivia said.

"What theme?" Mo asked.

"Love. All your songs are about love."

"So are yours." Scott said defensively.

"No they're not."

"Please," Stella said, "your song 'Sneaky Gas' is about love creeping up on you."

"That's not what it's about. It's about having gas and frankly it's not that good."

"It will be when you acknowledge what it's really about." Charlie put in.

"You wanna talk truths, Olivia?" Stella said with a smirk.

"No thank you." She replied quickly, with a subtle glance at Wen.

"Don't worry, we'll work on the songs. Let's just chill tonight, okay?" Wen said, putting a hand on her knee.

"Anyone fancy a game of truth or dare?" Mo asked as her boyfriend passed around the hamburgers.

"What are we? Twelve?" Stella said.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Charlie added.

"Well alright."

Olivia and Wen exchanged another look. This should be interesting.


	3. Truth or Dare: Part 1

Once Stella warmed up to the idea she felt rather excited about truth or dare. She knew some good dares and this would be the perfect opportunity to force Wen and Olivia into confessing their feelings. Is the worst came to the worst she would suggest Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Since it had been her idea, Mo got to go first. "Olivia, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Brave. Okay, what was your most embarrassing moment? And don't say the twinkle twinkle one."

"Ooh." Wen looked at her curiously, wondering which she would choose. Meanwhile Stella muttered something about a missed opportunity.

"Meanie. Alright. I was in seventh grade and I was talking to a boy I liked and I burped."

"I remember that one." Wen chuckled.

"It gets better. I was so flustered I dropped my textbooks and when I bent down to pick them up, I farted."

"In your defence, the baked beans at lunch that day made everyone gassy." Wens said over the raucous laughter of the others.

"What did the boy say?" Stella cried.

"He thought it was absolutely hilarious. Didn't you Wendell?"

"It was Wen you were talking to?" the others cried in unison.

Olivia began to laugh as she nodded. "Okay my turn. Scott, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Even braver. What should I get him to do? I know. Go for a swim in the lake."

"That's not much of a dare." Scott said, getting up and stripping off his jacket.

"You didn't let me finish. Go for a swim naked."

"You can be really evil sometimes, do you know that? What about rule one?"

"We won't peek, I promise." She smiled her most innocent smile, which none of them bought. Wen was almost doubled up in silent laughter. "Tell you what, since you're being such a girl about it, us girls will stay here while the boys verify it."

The boys grinned and got up too.

"Hey, you want his clothes to disappear?" Charlie said quietly as he passed Olivia.

"Nah, don't bother. That's too mean anyway. Besides considering how cold that water gets at night I think it's mean enough."

Charlie followed the others chuckling.

When the boys returned they found that the girls had continued to play in their absence and Stella had her bra over her clothes and was looking grumpy.

"Anything you'd care to tell us?" Scott asked, shivering.

"Forfeit, she refused to answer the usual crush question." Mo replied happily.

"For good damn reason." Stella mumbled.

"Okay Scott, you're up." Olivia said.

"Wen, what's your favourite memory?"

"I was fourteen, it was summer vacation, and back then I spent a lot of time with our lead singer."

"This isn't about the time I fell of the horse is it?" Olivia said.

"Course not. We were camping in these woods not far from here, one afternoon we were just completely bored, and I started throwing rocks at a tree."

"He was using a big knot as a target. Not that he hit it much." Olivia smirked.

"What I did hit was wasps nest. It fell off the tree, and I swear I've never run as fast as I did that day in my life."

"At least you had the courtesy to pull me along with you, considering I'm allergic to wasps."

"I think I nearly pulled your arm out of your socket."

"Very nearly."

"Anyway, we ran to the boat dock and jumped in. Once the wasps had left us alone we didn't come out of the water. We just stayed there having fun. All afternoon. When we got cold we built a fire, like this one, and we just sat there by it, talking about nothing."

"There's got to be something more." Scott said, registering the intimate look Wen and Olivia were sharing.

"Sharing body heat. And a few other things."

"And that, dear friends, is where the story ends." Olivia said firmly, blushing furiously. The others exchanged looks; that was definitely not the end of the story.

"My turn. Charlie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you still in love with Mo?"

"You know I'm not. Mo, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ooh, I dare you to kiss the person sitting opposite you." Everyone looked at Stella.

Stella snorted. "Original."

Mo got up and pecked Stella on the lips.

"That's not the kind of kiss I was thinking of." Charlie said as she sat back in her place.

"Then you should have specified. You didn't. Okay, Olivia, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the end of that story?"

"I made the mistake of confessing that I hadn't been kissed. Wendell said he didn't believe it and well, let's just say that's one first I got out of the way that day."

"Wen was your first kiss?" Charlie said, grinning.

"He wasn't very good…the first time." Olivia said casually, her blush betraying her.

Wendell blushed.


	4. Truth or Dare: Part 2

Everyone stared at Olivia in shock. All except Wen. He stared at the ground, the blush creeping up to his ears. The game of Truth or Dare was abandoned in the face of Olivia's revelation, one which she was fast regretting.

"You've kissed Wendell more than once?" Stella demanded for the umpteenth time.

"Oh will you just lay off already? Yes. Why is that so shocking?"

"You never mentioned it." Mo protested.

"It's a private thing. We went out for a few weeks, that's all."

"Then how come you're not still together?" Scott asked curiously.

"Circumstances broke us up." Olivia said quietly.

"What circumstances?" Charlie asked, more forcefully than he usually spoke.

Wen and Olivia shared a look. "Her dad and my mum." Wendell supplied. "Her dad going to prison and my mum dying happened round about the same time. Not that I knew he had gone to prison, everyone thought he'd just walked out on them. We both kinda withdrew after that, and we didn't really talk for a few years."

"I wanted to be there for him but I was struggling through my own problems. I had a lot to deal with at that time."

"I did understand but the timing really sucked." Wen took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"You guys aren't going to sing More Than A Band now are you? I love the song but when it happens after every heart to heart it gets a bit old." Olivia said, making the others laugh and breaking up the serious moment. The game of Truth or Dare resumed.

Olivia wasn't surprised to see that the first time Wen picked Dare he was dared, by a triumphant Stella, to kiss Olivia. From the look on Wen's face, Olivia could tell that he wasn't surprised either.

He traced her chin with his fingers and she found herself leaning in. Wen met her halfway and pressed his lips to hers in a brief innocent kiss. A flash of memory passed through her mind and his small smile told her that that same memory was going through his own mind.

They looked away from each other, both blushing and sporting identical smiles. The rest of the band grinned triumphantly. Wen looked back at her and whispered "Got any good dares for Stella?"

"Just one." She whispered it to him and he couldn't stop laughing.

"You are a genius. Stella, I dare you to sing 'I'm a little teapot' with the actions. And we shall film you on our phones."

"Pure evil." Charlie said with a grin.

"You guys are gonna post it on YouTube aren't you?" Stella said with trepidation.

Smirking they nodded. Stella got up slowly and Olivia chivvied her to the patch of bare ground in front of the tents. Stella stood unmoving while the others began to chant "Dance! Dance! Dance!" with camera phones at the ready. Mo, in charge of the camera, poised with it ready to capture her friend's humiliation.

Reluctantly and with a very bright blush Stella performed I'm a little teapot. In the face of her friends laughter she too started laughing and figured that if she had to do it, she'd at least do it right. Fixing a broad cheesy grin she started over and gave it her all. The others cheered and clapped as she sat down again.

"Alright, laugh it up bitches. All I'm gonna say is you are in so much trouble Olivia."

"What? There is nothing you can make me do that is more embarrassing than that."

"How about telling Wen how you really feel about him?"

"How about you telling Charlie?"

That stopped Stella. "You know about that?"

"Like you could really keep that a secret from me. Look, we shouldn't fight. If it makes you feel better about the dare then fine. Wen I still like you. I might even love you, I don't know. There, you happy now?" this last was directed at Stella. "I'm going to bed."

As she went off into the bushes to change the rest glared at Stella.

"You shouldn't have done that Stella. Forcing the confession like that." Mo said.

"Yeah, I get that." Stella said quietly.

"I think I'll hit the hay too." Wen said getting up as Olivia passed through the clearing and entered the tent.


	5. Awkward Morning

The next morning Wen and Olivia seemed to be sleeping in. The others had heard them whispering late into the night and they all hoped Olivia hadn't been too upset and that Wen had been able to cheer her up.

Stella, still guilty about upsetting her friend, had sworn that she had heard Olivia stifle a giggle during the night. She took that to mean that all was well.

They decided to make it up to Olivia by making breakfast for her and Wen for when they woke up.

When it was ready Mo looked in on their tent. "They're not here."

"They must be. Where else would they be?" Stella said going to look too.

"Looking for something?"

The girls jumped and turned around. Wen and Olivia stood there, having clearly returned from a swim. Olivia's hair was plastered to her face and she sent a few playful glares at Wen, who looked innocently back.

"Breakfast?" Stella said hopefully.

"Been for a swim?" Scott asked.

"You could say that." Olivia sent another glare at Wen. "We had intended to watch the sunrise over the lake but we never got round to seeing it." Everyone started wolf whistling. "By which, of course, I am referring to Wen being a perfect gentleman and pushing me in to the lake."

Wen grinned. "'Fess up, you didn't really mind missing the sunrise did you?"

"I suppose not." She grudgingly admitted.

As they ate their breakfast, Olivia noticed that the others, Stella especially, seemed to be desperate to say something but was unsure how to say it. Several times Stella opened her mouth to speak then thought the better of it and closed her mouth. Olivia thought she looked like a goldfish.

Eventually Olivia decided to put Stella out of her misery. "By the way, Stell, I should really thank you for what you forced last night. You really set the ball rolling." Here she shared an intimate look with Wen.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Stella said excitedly.

Olivia blushed and laughed breathily. "Yeah, I guess I am." Wen winked at her affectionately. Olivia giggled and took his hand.

After breakfast and since it was a gorgeous day the band felt like going for a swim. Olivia and Wen declined, saying they'd join the others later. Once they were out of sight Olivia let go of Wen's hand.

"Think they bought it?"


	6. K I S S I N G

Later when Olivia and Wen went down to the lake the others noticed that Wen, not so subtly, had his arm around her shoulders. They walked out to the dock and the others swam over to talk to them.

"Have fun you two?" Scott said with a smirk.

"You could say that." Olivia said, glancing up at Wen and pursing her lips.

Wen smirked before picking her up, bridal style, and swinging her a few times before dumping her, screaming, into the lake. He then dive-bombed after her.

For the next few days this sort of behaviour continued; they never confirmed it but they certainly acted like a new couple. Olivia started to teach Wen how to play the guitar; she sat with the guitar while he sat behind her with his longer arms around her, his hands over hers. Together they were writing a song.

But something struck the others as odd. As a band they had an unspoken rule that if you were in a relationship with someone else in the band, you were allowed to show PDA, within limits of course. These limits were enforced with a loud chorus of 'Oh get a room!' from the rest of the band.

Scott and Mo frequently kissed in the presence of their friends. But they had yet to see Wen and Olivia kiss. Other physical displays of affection; holding hands and embraces and so on were present. But no kisses. This was definitely not right. Something must be wrong with them.

Privately the others had decided to get them to kiss, by any means necessary. Both spin the bottle and truth or dare proved useless. When Stella finally snapped and shoved them in their tent for a round of seven minutes in heaven they both thought it was very funny.

And although they listened in on this, they could only hear muffled giggles. From both of them.

It's like they weren't taking this seriously.

Stella's next act was to order Scott and Charlie into the woods to find some mistletoe. Both refused and the lovebirds fell about laughing.

Eventually Stella sat them down on the log and ordered them to kiss. Somehow the most straightforward solution hadn't occurred to her scheming brain.

Wen and Olivia leant in but paused when they were about a centimetre away. Olivia started laughing and he also chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Mo asked, confused.

Wen and Olivia looked away from each other and Wen removed his arm from her waist. "Well, here's the thing. We're not going to kiss."

"Why not?" Charlie asked.

Wen and Olivia exchanged a look. "We're not dating."

"What?" everyone cried.

"You lied to us?" Stella fumed.

"We pranked you, yes." Wen said placatingly.

"To get you off our backs yeah. We've been planning it for a while. When it came to it though we just couldn't pull it off with a straight face." Olivia said, still chuckling.

The others glared.

"Something tells me we're in trouble this time." Wen said, smirking.

"Most likely." Olivia agreed.

"Why did you do this?" Mo asked.

"Because you wouldn't let it go. We discussed it and agreed that it was time for a little payback. Not much I know. But that was where the no kissing thing came in. We knew it would drive you mad and I must say, we had a tonne of fun with it." Olivia smirked. Wen smiled at her proudly.

"Yeah, I mean, you guys have been bugging us for months to get together. And we appreciate your concern for our happiness. But, please, let it happen naturally. Forcing it will just kill it before it has a chance. I'd rather it happens at the right time and at the right pace. We on the same page?"

The others nodded. "Sorry, guys. You gotta understand why we did it though. You guys are like soulmates." Stella said.

Olivia and Wen shared another look. "I know," Olivia said, blushing. "But you don't meet your soulmate in first grade."

"Kindergarten actually." Wen muttered. Olivia shot him a look and a smile.

"Uh, when it's you guys you do." Charlie said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thanks man, but I'd rather have this relationship on my terms."

"Our terms." Olivia corrected.

"Yes, dear." Wen said, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

Olivia pouted and crossed her arms. A moment later the pout turned into a shy little smile, as if she really rather liked him calling her that.


End file.
